Innoncence and Sugar Addiction
by LilacLovely12
Summary: What actually made L Lawliet, the three greatest detectives all around the world be a sweet tooth? How's his spent childhood at England had anything to do with this mystery? Find it out by clicking the blue coloured title here! (Rated T for I have always been prefering T over K because it's easier to pronounce).


Fandom: Death Note

Disclaimer: I really have to tell you?

Title: Innocence and Sugar Addiction

I, Nate River is your storyteller, narrator, or however you wish to call me with. You all probably know how much I hate losing, and, well… Mello challenged me. Not his usual vain challenge. It's his dying message (ever read Death Note: Another Note?), which as if it had been trying to tell whole the world: 'Mello know much better than you who L was', that really piss me off. To make it short, his dying message is what motivates me to write this.

That's what I would **likely** say to anyone, including you all.

Actually, I'm writing this not for the sake of winning. But, along accepting his last challenge, I can feel his presence once again. It can't be helped, days never be the same again without Mello. I know. Yet I'd rather cut my tongue than admit this. Mello will more than happy to hear that I actually want to be his friend, which meant I lose my heart to him. Ah, how much I hate losing.

Okay, I present this story to you as a farewell to my only friend. My only rival. My little fluffy world I created once.

Back to the story.

You might wonder how the greatest detective's childhood like was. Well, little L sitting amongst his sweets, cakes, parfaits, ice creams, chocolates, or maybe his sugar cubes seemed to fit our imagination well. I know, the ideal world's just so funny and great, yet the reality would be kind of far from it. Cruel a truth was, I will still tell you all of it, without single a lie, and I assure you.

As you all know, L spent five years old his childhood in England, an orphan he was. He was the so called 'unwanted child'. His mother, a local whore, neglected him one day at a rainy, gloomy day. It was Watari who picked him up and brought him to the warmth of his orphanage.

Yeah, as Mello said, L ever considered himself neither as L nor Ryuzaki. Or any other alias names he used when he was still alive. He was him. What else? Frankly, I couldn't care less. L is the only person who deserves my respect— the goal of my life. But I don't care who he was personally. A loser still is a loser. The fact can't be changed.

Back to the story. Again.

And, no, he wasn't even a sugar addict before five. This is kind of a long story. Which were involving the verb 'to fuck', a lawn mower, and young L Lawliet before his debut as the world greatest detective.

* * *

A little, raven boy crouched by the wooden window. His wide, hollow black eyes glanced at the sky after the heavy rain.

Boredom. It was the most accurate word to describe the uneasiness that gnawed him from inside. He had been killing time by solving countless difficult puzzles, whiz math problems, and many other things only to find his boredom grew more and more unbearable.

Furthermore, he had been watching the children of the orphanage, bare feet and played with the mud after rain. He wondered. He wondered how someone could play outside after that kind of moody weather. Ah, human really is something. Not that he wasn't one of humans, but it couldn't be helped. He hated rainy seasons. They always brought bad things onto him, he didn't know how and why. He wasn't the superstitious type of child, yet it was too obvious to be ignored.

A furious scream snapped him out from his revere.

"Fuck, whaddup with 'tis old lawn mower? Just work else I'll kick crap out yer ass!"  
Little L tilted his head closer to the sound source curiously.

'_Fuck? What's that? According to the way he uses that 'fuck' thing, the probability of it's actually a verb is 89% and it's an adjective is 11%. So, a made up word?'_

As a smart—I meant, genius kid, very little thing he never heard of, and this 'fuck' is one of those. He was curious. Ah, how true it was, curiosity killed the cat. And robbed its innocence away.

And then, he decided to ask the mower, whatever the meaning of 'fuck' is.


End file.
